The present disclosure relates to a switch structure. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H04-363821, a switch structure including a dome-shaped click metal has been known as a switch structure that enables a user to feel click feeling when the user makes an input through a switch. By having a sheet formed of sheet-like synthetic resin and conductor layered over each other interposed between a push button and a click metal, this switch structure prevents inversion sound (click noise) of the click metal from leaking outside a casing thereof.